Saiyuki Randomness
by Mistr3ssoft3hund3ad
Summary: Chapter 4 is UP! The Sanzo-ikkou and their newly found freinds have a back seat fight!Chapter four, getting lost!
1. Meeting Random People

DA-Hello, I don't own Saiyuki okay lets go...  
  
Gojyo-Um, so does anyone know where the hell we are?  
  
Sanzo-Does it look like we do? Idiot.  
  
Gojyo-whatever...  
  
Goku-I'm hungry!  
  
Hakkai-(sigh)  
  
Gojyo-You're always hungry! It's a mystery that your so frikin skinny!  
  
Goku-Maybe cause we're driving around the whole damn country!  
  
Gojyo-Which gives you an excuse to be fat you stupid idiot!!  
  
Goku-Does not!!!  
  
Sanzo-Will you both shut the fuck up!smacks them both with fan  
  
Hakkai-Seriously guys will you ever be quiet for once? I've got a headache...  
  
Sanzo-Yeah!  
  
Guku-Why should I?!  
  
Gojyo- Because Hakkai fucking told you to! That's why!  
  
Goku- Since when do I have to listen to him?  
  
Gojyo-Since always monkey king!  
  
Sanzo-Honestly, you guys sound like a mix between a married couple and two toddlers!  
  
Hakkai-Look!  
  
G, G, &S-huh? (Look)  
  
Three girls sit on the side of the road, one with brown hair and two with black hair.  
  
Ayame-Hey, look, a jeep! We're saved!!!! Saved I tell you!!(Dance)  
  
Sango-WHEW!!!  
  
Okami-sheesh, calm down will you?  
  
Sango and Aya-(stop)  
  
Hakkai-(stops the jeep) hey, can we help you guys  
  
All 3 girls-(blink)  
  
Sango-Am I seeing things?  
  
Ayame- Or did Hakkai...  
  
Sango- Gojyo...  
  
Okami-and Sanzo just pull up in front of us?  
  
Hakkai- Um?  
  
Sanzo- How the hell do you know our names?  
  
Guku-what about me?  
  
Girls-Hiiiiii(stare)  
  
Ayame-(glomps Hakkai)  
  
Okami-(glomps Sanzo)  
  
Sango-(glomps Gojyo)  
  
Hakkai-Um, hello?  
  
Goku- Crazy girls!!(Hide)  
  
Gojyo-Oh, I dunno, this ones cute...in fact their all cute... but this ones better.  
  
Sango-I'm honored!!  
  
Sanzo-Get the hell off me!!(Pulls out gun)  
  
Okami-(pulls out two guns)  
  
Sanzo-She's good...  
  
End! R&R next chapter soon coming up of ness! 


	2. Drunk on Sake

DA-Hi! I wish I owned Saiyuki, but I do not so I cry okay lets go...oh, btw I'm so happy you like my story, it's a one shot and it's script format but whatever! Kea sera sera as they say!  
  
In a diner in a random town!  
  
Gojyo-So what'd you say your name was?  
  
Sango- Sango! (Wide smile)  
  
Gojyo-Well, Sango, are you free...later tonight?  
  
Sango-...Yeah!  
  
Hakkai-Um (is still being glomped by Ayame)  
  
Ayame-Hakkaaaaaai!! I'm actually glomping Hakkai!!  
  
Sanzo-Leave me the hell alone!!!  
  
Okami-(is poking red dot on Sanzo's forehead) Is it real? Hm...  
  
Goku-You gonna eat that? (Points to Ayames food)  
  
Ayame-.....MINE!!!(Red scary flame eyes of deathness)  
  
Goku-These girls are scary! (Hides under table)  
  
Gojyo-well that's good; somebody can set the monkey king here straight.  
  
Okami-he's a monkey...king?  
  
Goku-Yep that's me! The high and mighty ruler of the monkeys!  
  
Okami-Doesn't that make you that foolish monkey king who was sealed in a rock for so and so years. Heh, High and mighty my ass...  
  
Sanzo-I start to like this girl every minute...  
  
Sango-Look what I got!!  
  
Everyone-Huh?  
  
Sango-Sake! WHEW!  
  
Goku-OOOOOOOH!!  
  
Ayame-Sake gives me a headache  
  
Gojyo-Right on! That's my kind of woman!(talking about sango)  
  
Sanzo-Alright!  
  
Okami-Sake! The best damn drink!  
  
Gojyo-Here's an idea, lets have a drinking contest!!  
  
Okami-Cheers to that!  
  
Ayame-Oh yeah!  
  
Sango-We'll beat your ass!  
  
Gojyo-No we'll win!!  
  
A couple hours later and the only ones awake still are Okami and Hakkai. All the rest are dead asleep.  
  
Okami-So Hakkai...  
  
Ayame-(In her sleep) I have a headache....mommy. (Yawn)  
  
Gojyo-That's it...yeah.... (In sleep)  
  
Okami and Hakkai-(sweat drop) Eh....  
  
That's it! R&R! Hope you liked it! 


	3. Night at the Hotel

DA-Hi! I don't own Saiyuki and for those of you who wonder DA doesn't stand for Dumbledore's army, it stands for dark angel, Okay!?  
  
Later that night, driving to the hotel place-  
  
Sanzo-where am I?  
  
Hakkai-In the jeep.  
  
Okami-(staring at Sanzo)  
  
Sanzo-Yah!(freaked out that Okami is right above him)  
  
Ayame-(snoooooooore)  
  
Gojyo-Whoa, I'm moving...  
  
Sango-You're in the car.  
  
Gojyo-really I thought we were in the bar  
  
Goku-heh! That rhymes! Car! Bar!  
  
Everyone-(raised eyebrow)  
  
Goku-Eh-hehe(sweatdrop)  
  
Gojyo-(is all of the sudden completely awake) who won the drinking contest?!  
  
Hakkai-it was a tie...  
  
Sanzo-huh? We thought with you we'd definitely win.  
  
Okami-Well I can hold my liquor just as well as Hakkai! (smile)  
  
Sanzo-(blink blink)  
  
At the hotel----  
  
Gojyo-One room please-  
  
Hakkai-(shove) two...two rooms, please  
  
Gojyo-aw man.(looks at Sango who sighs heavily, depressed)  
  
Hakkai-Okay, girls, your room is 665, ours is 666!(smile)  
  
Ayame-Oh, but shouldn't we pay for ours?! Ow...(hangover headache)  
  
Hakkai-It's no problem really!  
  
Sango-If you insist!  
  
Okami-sure, he insists! Free hotel room!  
  
Sango-(scoff)(glomps Gojyo)nighty night!(still drunk)  
  
Gojyo-(kisses Sango on the forhead) se you later(sly grin)(also still drunk)  
  
Hakkai-good night all! (goes into room)  
  
Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku-(follow, all drunk and sleepy)  
  
Okami-(goes into seprate room)  
  
Sango and Ayame-(follow, also still drunk)  
  
The next day, outside at jeep ------  
  
Sango- (yawn) so sleepy...  
  
Ayame-I'd expect you to be. (sly grin)  
  
Okami-After last night... (sly grin)  
  
Ayame-And we're not talking about the bar...  
  
Sango-(blush)  
  
Gojyo-Oi guys! Morning...  
  
Goku-Their not guys, I don't think  
  
Sango-No, we're not(yawn)  
  
Okami-Well we should probably go...  
  
Sango and Ayame-(depressed)bye...(start to walk away)  
  
Hakkai-Wait! Erm, won't you come with us?  
  
Sanzo-Hakkai...  
  
Gojyo-Please?  
  
Sanzo-Gojyo...  
  
Girls-Sure!!!  
  
That's it! R&R, sorry if it sucked just a tiny bit nothing in my noggin! 


	4. A Back Seat Fight

DisclaimerIf I owned Saiyuki, Sanzo's hair would be long. Since I don't, well, it isn't...Wah.

DA-For those of you who were curious...I have no clue how jeep could possibly hold that many people, but we'll make it work!!!

Hakkai-Wow, I'm amazed that Jeep could fit so many people...It seems he's gotted a bit wider! (smile)

Sanzo-Yeah, yeah(annoyed)

Okami-(poking the chikara...again)Hm, how do they do that?Ooooh, Aaaah!

Sazo-Dammnit get the hell off me!

Okami-Butthead! (blows rasberries)

Aya-Stop being so immature.

Sango-Yeah, in the first chapter you were all like serious and stuff...well sorta....

Okami-(straitens up) Oh yeah....(serious face)

Aya- Not that serious...(sweatdrop)

Goku-I'm hungry!

Okami-Shut it monkey boy!!!(maniac smile)

Goku-(jumps behind chair)Scaaary!!!

Gojyo-(finally, someone who can get monkey king to shut up...

Hakai-I have to agree with you-

Goku-Hey! I thought you were on my side!!!

Sanzo-Nobodys on your side...(smoking)

Goku-And I thought you were too!

Gojyo-Where'd you get that idea?

Goku-(studder, pout)Baka's...

Sanzo-(smacks Goku with fan)Look whos thalking, Mr. I got myself sealed in a mountain...

Goku-Well YOU are the one who rescued me!

Sanzo-Well it wasn't my fault you were always calling me!

Goku-For the millionth time! I wasn't calling you!!!!

Aya-(smacks them both) Shut up already!!!!!

Sanzo-Bad move (pulls out gun)

Okami-(pulls out her gun as well) Don't even consider it. (starry glare eyes of deathness)

Sanzo-(sighs and puts away gun)

Gojyo-Wow, Sanzo gave in to a girl!?

Sango-Amazing

Hakkai-Wow!!!

Okami-Um....

Goku-AH! Shock!

Sanzo-SHUT UP!!!!!!(smacks them all with fan)

Quiet

(((Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! BTW if you have any suggestions for the story line, go ahead, I am open to ideas...since I'm well,...braindead. (sigh) Anyways. Next chapter will be up shortly, as I promised you that I 'd write two chapters once I got back from Colorado! Bye then!

Sanzo-See you, losers...

Okami-(glomp) YAY!!!


	5. Getting Lost

Disclaimer: If thou hath owneded Saiyuki, thou would have made Goku a girl. Tee Hee!

DA-Onward, forth to get lost! YAY!

About an hour later

Gojyo-Um...Where are we?

Sanzo-Dammnit, I think we're lost....

Okami-GA! Who got us lost!! I will kill them!

Hakkai-I don't mean to blame anyone but wasn't Goku holding the map? (Nervous smile)

Aya-Hey, he was!

Sango-That's right (ponder)

Okami-glary eyes Goooookuuuuuu!!!!!!

Goku-Help!

Sanzo-Calm down (grabs Okami's shirt)

Okami-Nooo! Must kill!!Kiiiill!!

Goku-Scary! (Crawls under seat to cower)

Okami-Nuh...What was that?

Hakkai-What was what? I didn't hear anything...

Sango-She has good ears...

Gojyo-Hey guys... (is the only one paying attention) Youkai at 12 o'clock!

Youkai-(in front of jeep)

Sango-What? But it's only (looks at watch, pause) Oh...

Everyone- (jumps out of jeep)

Sanzo-Is it a fight you're looking for?

Silence

Okami-Hellooooo? Yoo hoo?! Hey he's talking to you!

Youkai-(attack)

Guys-(fighting)

Girls-(standing, slightly clueless)

Aya-Don't you think we should help?

Okami- Maybe?

Sango-(shrugs) Probably...

Okami-So why are we standing here?

Sango and Aya-(shrugs)

All three-(pull out Katana's, looking very ready to fight)gr...

Guys-(stare)Um...

Okami- We're ready ta fight!

Hakkai-Um...we beat them already. (smile)

Girls-(fall)

Okami-We waited too long...ugh.

Aya- How embarrassing!

Sango-(covering her face)

Gojyo-Its not that bad is it?

Girls-YES!!!

DA- yeah, well that's it for this chapter...Again, If you've got any suggestions on what happens next, I could really use it...since I'm brain dead! Until next time! BYE!


End file.
